


Self-made

by nyctanthes



Series: Prompt Ficlets [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctanthes/pseuds/nyctanthes
Summary: Here be dragons.





	Self-made

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for the 2018-19 Three Sentence Ficathon hosted on DW by rthstewart. 
> 
> In response to a prompt from Dragonofeternal: Any character. Any fandom. _Those who hunt monsters should take care, lest they thereby become monsters themselves_.

He’s a self-made monster, he’ll be the first to admit it. He's crafted himself with exquisite attention to detail, each kill, each scar only a vulgar manifestation of what's assembled on the inside: cold anger, hot hatred, a garroted heart left in his chest to rot and stink. Reminders of his unwilling sacrifice.

Reminders of his willing ones too. You don’t think he’s gotten this far, assumed the mantle, by countenancing vapid calls for _understanding_ and _compassion_ ; the smug pieties of turning the other cheek; the bourgeois sanctimony of letting go, forgiving and forgetting. 

 _And it was worth it, all of it_ , he thinks, as he stands in the tunnel - lights flashing, gloves off, no crown or mask or special flower powers for T’Challa to hide his unearned privilege behind, to use as shields to protect his misbegotten gains – the largest hoard of buried treasure in the world, a pile on which he squats, encircles with a scaly, barbed tail. _It was worth it, all of it,_ he thinks, as face to face, man to man they stand in the tunnel, roar and slash. _Because now he’s going to slay him, now he’s going to make him pay_. 


End file.
